Relations Screen
The relations screen '''( ) is the screen you will go to when you wish to interact with other clans and tribes. It provides a basic description on all the other clans, the chiefs of those clans, whether favors are owed/due, whether your are in alliances/feuds, and at the tribal stage, just which clans are in which tribe. Center Stone In the very center of the Relations Screen is a center stone. This indicates which blessings, are pertinent to clan and tribe relations. Blessings which are active are highlighted in blue. Clan To the far left of the center stone is a list of all the clans in Dragon Pass. By clicking on each individual clan, you will get the following: *A basic description of what the clan is best known for *Who the current chief is *Whether is a favor is owed or due *Whether the clan is an ally or in a feud *What tribe, if any, the clan is in. Also, when you click on a clan, the map to the far right will center on that clan to show where it is in relation to you. Clans Marked with 'N' Any clan marked with an 'N' is simply one of your nearest neighbors. These are clans that either share a border with you, or are just one clan away. These also tend to be the ones you can go on a cattle raid or can possibly join your tribe. Relation See also: Map Screen#Map legend Below the Tribe button, and above the Emissary button is list called Relation. All this does is allow you to choose what is displayed on the Clan list on the left. *Picking '''Alliances will show which clans you are allied with. *'Feuds '''displays which clans are feuding with you. *'Favors we Owe''' indicate which clans you owe a favor. *'Favors Due' show which clan is indebted to you. *'Our Tribe' narrows the list to show which clans belong to your tribe. *'All Tribes' simply shows a list of all tribes in the Clan list. Then, if you click on that tribe, it will show which clans make it up. Tribe To the immediate left, and top of the Central Stone, is a tab called Tribe. You can only click this when your clan is in a tribe. It states the name of your tribe to the left. To the right it mentions the tribe's current monarch, how long she has ruled, and the general mood of the tribe. Additionally, you can decide how your clan judges cases when it comes up before a tribal moot. *'According to their merits': This is the default choice. Clans you find in favor of tend to increase their relations with you, while clans you judge against tend to go down in relations. *'Support the most generous party': This is the option to pick if you want to increase the amount of your wealth. However, this will certainly turn many clans off as your honor can be bought and sold. *'Support those who think ill of you': This decision finds in favor of those who don't really care for you. Be wary that if taken too far, relations will become strained with your regular friends/allies. *'Support your friends': The case of keeping your friends close, these will keep close associates happy, but will aggravate other clans who feel you put your friends against the needs of others, even if it isn't the right thing to do. Emissary To the bottom left is the Emissary button. This is the menu you will interact with when you wish to strengthen/rectify ties with other clans as well as conduct politics at the clan level. You can also demand tribute, ask for the repayment of favors, give gifts, propose alliances, and resolve feuds here. Due to the size, go to the Emissary page for further detail. Category:Interface